For the contest: For The One I Love
by Dakurakushita Hasu
Summary: "For the one I love, I'll do anything." Faust VIII deciding to join the shaman fight, and why he did.


**3) pre/post anime/manga** **(**_**given by Kyoyama Daphne) **_– Here you should write about something that happened before the Shaman king manga or anime or after them. Think of anything interesting! Yuri, yaoi, hetero, everything is allowed! Any genre and rating but as long as it's not AU it is alright!

For the contest: For the one I love.

Faust pov.

I remember those days, when all I would do was study as I walked to my home. And always, you would be sitting by your bedroom window, and you would smile gently at me. It made me want to find the cure for your 'incurable' illness. Sometimes I stayed up all night just to study, because I was falling in love with you, and your beautiful smile.

I would prove them wrong, that the illness could be cured. And I always thought that the day I found the cure, would be the day I asked you to marry me. Then, I dreamed that we could open our own clinic, and have a wonderful family, us and maybe children too!

Well, I tried to stay true to my words, my dear. Although I was off by a day, since you were unconscious and recovering. It feels like yesterday, even if it was some time ago. If only it was yesterday, then I could have heard your laugh, or seen your smile... one more time.

I really hope you knew, that I tried so much to keep you alive, but that day I was scared by the amount of blood pouring from the wound to your beautiful face. It's all my fault your dead, to be honest. I told someone our prescriptions had been refilled and we could give them out to people again... and well, a punk kid tried to rob us, and killed you, because I made a terrible mistake. I can't believe I let you down, and yet I still tried to make up for that by saving you. I guess that really wasn't my day, since you weren't supposed to be shot, I was!

I'm so sorry, meine liebe süße Eliza(1).

I remember how the first day after I. . . buried you, I would just talk to you, like you were there next to me. And somehow, it never crossed my mind until I started to get depressed and slight, for a lack of better word, insane.

My ancestor, Johann George Faust the first, had to knowledge to bring you back to life. And that would be my will to live, that fear not Eliza, that I would be able to hold you again. And so, long and hard, I would study. In fact, it reminded me of the old days, when I studied constantly just to cure you.

I was so into studying, I usually forgot to eat. And I don't remember when, but I eventually stopped eating normally at all. I would use an Iv bag to eat. Every minute eating, would be a minute away from studying. In the long run, it was a minute away from _you, _my dear sweet Eliza. . .

No matter how into studying my ancestor's note I became, I would always find even a few minutes to come, stand by your grave and talk.

For the one I love, I would do anything in my power. Even turning to necromancy.

Eventually I found what I was looking for, even though I would have to have a medium to bring her back. And what better medium then her body, I thought.

So, I dug up your body, I'm sorry if I hurt another grave in the process, I'm not very good at digging in specific spots as it seems. That and my body was weak and I just going, it took me almost a full night to get you out anyway, my love. Those probably seem like excuses anyway, truth is I was scared of seeing your body, or skeleton really. It would be proof you were dead, and I still didn't want to admit that to myself.

When I attempted necromancy the first time, I could only make the legs of the skeleton move. I couldn't even do anything I wanted to then, like making you become yourself once more. I completely failed at that part.

It took another year for me to be able to even control the skeleton. And then there was the hardest part. Bringing back your spirit, there was no way you would have stayed in this world as a wandering spirit, you would have passed on. You were pretty content with your small life with me, I think. No, I know it.

I couldn't do that either, but I did hear of a tournament for 'Shamans'. And I've found that if I can join with a guardian ghost, I'll be able to completely revive you upon winning, and you'll even have control of your own body, and then we can truely be together again.

I promise you I win, and we can be together again.

Für die, die ich liebe, ich liebe dich und sonst niemand. Meine liebe süße Eliza, warte auf mich, meine Liebe!(2)

1 – My dear sweet Eliza.

2 – For those I love, I love you and nobody else. My dear sweet Eliza, wait for me, my love!

Daku: For SK-fan7's contest. It take place before the tournament, quite obvious I guess, and it's when Faust decides he'll learn necromancy for a reason and one reason only. For the love he loves, Eliza.

I love Faust VIII and Eliza, to be honest 3


End file.
